


Safeword

by mific



Category: due South
Genre: Community: flashslash, Drabble, Fanfiction, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:25:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray and Fraser try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safeword

**Author's Note:**

> A while back I wrote a few flashslash drabbles over at the LJ comm. It's a writing game in which you have to write a drabble in 8 minutes using the 4 words of the prompt, in any order. Slight variations of the words, like the past tense or adding -ing etc, are allowed.
> 
> For this one the prompt words were: bit confound calf drip
> 
> Slightly edited before posting.

  
  
" _Redredred!"_   gasped Ray, spreadeagled and biting the pillow in agony.  
  
Fraser froze immediately, leaving the last cuff unfastened. “What? Ray, are you all right? Did I hurt you?”  
  
“Kinda the point, Frase,” Ray moaned. “Nope, a charley-horse in my calf, undo my other leg, c’mon, Frase, _please_.”  
  
Fraser had him out of the cuffs in record time, then strong hands were on the knotted muscles, expertly massaging and kneading. The pain faded, and Fraser extended the massage to his other limbs, then his back, in mute apology.

Ray felt like he could just melt into the bed and drip through the floorboards, but he managed to roll over. “Hey, Fraser, it’s okay. I was liking it, really, until I got that cramp.”  
  
Fraser’s face was dark. “I’m not comfortable causing you pain, Ray - we discussed that. I’m going to throw that confounded paraphernalia in the lake first thing in the morning.”  
  
“Aw gee, don’t do that Frase, we were just gettin’ to the good part.” Ray reached up and pulled Fraser down, kissing him. “And besides, those handcuffs’re CPD property. Welsh’d have my hide.”

 


End file.
